unturnedfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Acerlot/Unturned: A SURVIVOR STORY, CHAPTER 6
Chapter 6 The sun lights up the night sky today. A brand new day had just begun for the crew, they now must get to the news station to call for rescue. Everyone got up, ate, drink and got ready. The sealed up room where sam is infected stays quiet for a while. The captain said,"Ok todays the day we all shall be rescued or we will die trying," Then everyone followed him to the bottom of the apartment. The captain only had one road flare left, he knew that this flare will not get wasted easy and kept it in his pocket. The crew took down the furniture that was holding the entry door, then they opened the door to the street. There were less zombies than usual, so the crew killed them and went into the same alley from yesterday. However, when they got to the main road there were tons of zombies so they abort plan A and went back to the front of the apartment. The crew took minutes to come up with plan B and Joe said. "Maybe we can separate the table tops from the legs and use them as massive blockers until we get to the station,". The captain said, "I think that won't be a good idea, we'll get stuck easily". Then Nick came up with an idea and a said," We can create a zipline and we can go on the rooftops to do it." The others agreed with him and the captain agreed with it also and said. "Then we'll have to find a hardware store to find a tough rope for us to get." The captain pulls out a directory map he found from the bus and scans the city to find a hardware store. He found it and tells everyone to follow him. Undead encounter was at a moderate rate and they have to use their melee weapons because their ammunition was low. A while later they found the hardware store and everyone went inside. It was a big store with lots of tools to help them. The captain splits everyone into 3 groups with group 1: Sally, Ernal, Joe, Ford and Vick. Group 2: Nick, Mick, Tiffiney, Robert and Ernal. Group 3: Cornell, Rick Shelby and the captain. The groups split into separate directions. Group 1 finds sledge hammers, group 2 finds nail guns and chainsaws and group 3 finally find the best and the strongest wire to us as a zipline. They grab it in huge quantities and head back to the entrance. Group 1 shares the sledgehammers to the crew, group 2 shares the nail guns and the chainsaws to the crew, they also move out back to the rooftop of the apartment.They chopped down some trees for sticks and bring a big amount back to the apartment also. They use glue to stick the hooks they also found at one of the rooms in the apartment and start glueing the hook and the sticks together and the string is cut down to very long lengths and tied it to the arrow. 16 mins later, it was all done and the captain stood up and said,"Right, we're ready to go now, who is an expert in archery?" Then Ernal stood up and went to the captain and said,"I am, for 3 years I did archery and I believe that it is time to put to good use." The captain passes him the Bow and arrow and Ernal walks and stands on the edge of the apartment and fires the arrow onto the building on the other side of the street and the arrow got stuck and ready to be used. The crew got out their coat hangers and ride the zipline to the other side. It was time consuming. There was a loud scream, looked back, he was shocked, Sam had bitten Joe on the neck the rest saw it and the captain pulled out his Colt and fired Sam on the head and she and Joe fell to the ground. The captain rushes over to Joe, sees the infected area and gets a cloth to stop the bleeding, but it was no use,"Just leave him captain," said Mick,"We have no vaccine and there's no way to bring him to the other side." "Yeah," said Robert," Just pull the trigger." The captain stood there for a moment and listened to Robert. "I'm sorry friend, but there's nothing we can do," said the captain and pulled the trigger. 6 minutes later the crew were on the building on the other side of the street. Ernal fires another one to another building across the main road, everyone travelled through. A mistake and they will fall to the ground and even if they survive the fall the undead will tear them to shreds. Luckily no one fall to the ground and everyone made it across the main road to the other side. Nearly 46 mins into it, they see the news station far out. Ernal fires another arrow to the lower rooftop of the news station, but he missed by a few feet, so he tries again and it got stuck and ready to be used. 12 Minutes later they were all in the lower rooftop and they use the door to get to the central part of the news station, the newsroom. The captain finds a radio and runs to it, puts on the headset and began talking,"Hello, Hello, If anybody is there to help us, please send in the rescue, were in the Charlottetown news station." No reply, the captain said the sentence again,"Hello, Hello, If anybody is there to help us, please send in the rescue, were in the Charlottetown news station." No reply again, the crew were worried, but the captain did not give up and tried again and again, at last, a reply came. "This is the Alberton rescue force and we read your message, just get yourselfs to the rooftop and defend yourselfs until we make it." The reply ends and the captain told everyone,"Rescue is coming, but it will take time for them to get here, so we'll defend ourselves until they come, let's get to the rooftop." Everyone nodded and followed the captain into the hallway. Category:Blog posts